justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I’m An Albatraoz
|artist = |year = 2014 |alt = Community Remix |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 7, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix May 26, 2016 (JDU) |mashup = Merry Go Round ( ) |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Red (Mashup) Red (Community Remix) |nowc = Albatraoz |perf = Shirley Henault |audio = |pictos = 100 (Classic) 82 (Mashup) |kcal = 18 (Classic) |dura = 2:38 (Classic) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Greyish Gold 2B: Brownish Grey-Gold }} "I’m An Albatraoz" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman, meant to resemble a ballerina from inside a music box. She wears a pink dress with a glittery top, a purple poofy skirt, red shorts and a blue tiara. She wears light lavender leggings and purple ballet slippers. She also has curly magenta hair pulled to the right, with a bow on the opposite side. At the drop, she turns black with a purple outline. During the French lines, her outfit turns into a monochrome lavender. Her dance moves are a combination of mechanical moves and a ballet inspired attitude. In Behind the Scenes She is wearing a blue undershirt. But in the Released it’s white to match her skin to look like it’s showing her skin. -She isn’t showing her skin- Background Inspired by the mix between electronic music and the retro cabaret style, the routine takes place inside of a vintage music box. It is mainly brown and golden, but it darkens and flashes pink lights as the dancer darkens. The background and the dancer heavily zooms in and out at specific parts of the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push your arms forward while crossing them slightly. Gold Move 3: 'Bend and throw your hands down, similar to a deactivating robot. '''Gold Move 4: '''Lie down with your arms and your legs up. This is the final move of the routine. IAA GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IAA GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 IAA GM3 P.png|Gold Move 4 IAA GM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game IAA GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game IAA GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is 1 '''Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the final move of the routine. (I Love It) Iloveit gm 4.png|Only Gold Move I'manalb.mashup.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup I'm Am Albatraoz ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Merry Go Round', which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers that spin around or walk in a circle. Dancers GM '' indicates a Gold Move.'' * Addicted To You * I Gotta Feeling * Ievan Polkka * Danse (Pop Version) * Summer * Maps * Break Free * Never Can Say Goodbye * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Maps * Break Free * Crazy Christmas ''(Remake) * ''Ievan Polkka * We No Speak Americano * Futebol Crazy ''(Remake) * ''Flashdance ... What A Feeling * Blame * Uptown Funk * I Love It GM Dance Quests Classic * Lightning Community Remix I'm An Albatraoz has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) * RosanneSmango (United Arab Emirates) * Joskeldym (Peru) * GiannisInLove (Greece) * FlintySquare549 (USA) * fraclajaz (Canada) * Draketastic (USA) * DAD76-_- (Italy) * FERNIIE39 (USA) * AleJorgeNS (Brazil) * teeven (France) * Sam_Bol19 (USA) * SurferOfSouth (Brazil) * Sandy381 (France) * VitorHCL (Brazil) * MorocanCrusher3 (France) * KotoyamaD (Russia) * Of Hugo (France) * coffebeanz (USA) * Manongotswag (France) * jaytaty24 (USA) * elskaligr (USA) * dangerniel (Germany) * SiVi0Mango (Russia) * thecreator0512 (Russia) * Celeste91 (Netherlands) * Draketastic (USA) * Troudl93 (France) * gabisthebest (Canada) * coffebeanz (USA) * Bentendlo (Germany) * ludmilalv17 (Brazil) * elrubius034 (Colombia) * coffebeanz (USA) * Snakepit76 (France) * luanzInk (Brazil) * Of Hugo (France) * ninja kitten654 (UK) * nijishoujo (USA) * lauragaming (UK) * nijishoujo (USA) * cece59111 (France) * robertokirby386 (USA) * urinyan (Japan) * Awesomstarguy (USA) * Nano Pro en GD (Mexico) * Danielopesbrown (Brazil) * UnknitTerror691 (UK) * cc1celina (Germany) * Caiolobo59 (UK) * cc1celina (Germany) * HerClient697 (USA) * reginissima (Mexico) * phillips5boys (USA) * fraclajaz (Canada) Trivia *''I’m An Albatraoz'' is the first song by AronChupa in the series. **Even though she is uncredited both in-game and in the official release, Nora Ekberg, AronChupa's sister, provides the vocals for this track. ***She is credited in the credits section of this song, and is credited as a featured artist in Little Swing. *The edit of I’m An Albatraoz used in-game combines the version from the music video and the official clean version, in which B***h and Hoe ''are censored and ''F**k is replaced with Who's. Although the latter version replaces H*e with Oh, it is still censored in-game. **''B***h'' can still briefly be heard. *There were missing pictograms between 0:58 to 1:00 in the preview, but in the Song List part 2 trailer, there are pictograms in it. *This dancer freezes at many points due to the song also freezing at many points. *There is a beta element in the square for this coach - the dancer's hat is light blue in-game, but the menu square shows a pink hat. *In ’s Just Dance 2016 Surprise, a different background for I’m An Albatraoz can be seen when they are playing the track.Hunter Pence Just Dance 2016 Surprise - Official [US] *In the Mashup, when Addicted To You dancer appears at the beginning, she does not spin around or walk in a circle. **Although, in the dancer's original routine, she does spin. *As seen in a few videos, the background was less detailed in an early version of the routine. **This background makes an appearance in the video preview of the song. *Some lyrics are misinterpreted: Smoked that cheesn' like a baoz is displayed as Smoked the cheese and light it out, Money Money flow is displayed as Money money blow and Chinka chinka chingka-flow is displayed as Katching katching katching kablow. *In the files for I’m An Albatraoz, a pictogram is shown to be named after the song. *On Just Dance Now, I’m An Albatraoz and These Boots Are Made For Walking initially could not be bought on the Just Dance 2016 pack. This was later fixed. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The ballerina shoes are recycled from Take Me Out. Gallery AlbatraozSqu.png|''I'm An Albatraoz'' Albatraozmu_cover_generic.png|''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Mashup) Albatraozcmu.jpg|''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Community Remix) IAA In-menu.gif|''I'm An Albatraoz'' on the menu Albatraoz cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover tex1_64x64_m_454d15c278e91e57_14.png|Menu bkg (7th Gen) Albatraoz cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 11.59.18 AM.png|''I'm An Albatraoz'' on the menu (2017) 295.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200295.png|Golden avatar 300295.png|Diamond avatar 514.png|Community Remix avatar 200514.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300514.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar I'm_An_Albatraoz_-_AronChupa_Just_Dance_2016_Gamescom_Gameplay_preview.jpg 392311.jpg|Gameplay 1 392310.jpg|Gameplay 2 Just-Dance-2016-060815-002.png|Coach dewde.png|Behind The Sceneshttps://instagram.com/p/6So5Uwtz7T/ albatraoz bts.png|Behind The Scenes 2 Missing pictograms.png|The missing pictograms albatraoz pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms fdghrh.png|Different Background 1 fg.png|Different Background 2 gdhegj.png|Different Background 3 wrh.png|Different Background 4 PicsArt_1453754464552.jpg|Different background in the "Behind The Track" preview Just2DaysToGo.jpeg|The dancer in the "Just 2 Days To Go!" photo. Albatraozbackground.png|Background CR_ALBATRAOZ_245850.jpg|Community Remix header Videos Official Music Video AronChupa - I'm an Albatraoz (Official Music Video) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Just Dance Now - I'm An Albatraoz 5* Just Dance 2017 - I'm an Albatraoz Just Dance 2018 - I'm An Albatraoz 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Mash-Up 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz Community Remix Extractions I’m An Albatraoz - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:I'm An Albatraoz Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by AronChupa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Clean versions Category:Cutscenes Category:Removed from Just Dance Now